The arrival of the Internet of Things represents a transformation shift and opens a range of new opportunities. Automated Teller Machine (ATM) service providers are faced with challenges of improving the quality of customer service while reducing the cost of cash flow management, for example, to effectively balance the need to have enough cash in the ATMs to avoid out-of-cash incidents as well as to reduce the cash interest cost and the cash refill cost. Existing work on ATM cash flow management is mainly based on deterministic models which do not explicitly consider the stochastic behavior exhibited in the cash withdrawal demand, for example, that impacts the ATM operating cost.